scream_mtv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheriff Hudson
Sheriff Clark Hudson, also better known as Clark or Hud, is a main character in Scream. He is portrayed by Jason Wiles. As a seasoned officer of the law, he is kind, smart, compassionate, and very empathetic when he has to deal with a young person's death. He is a no-nonsense person as he doesn't ask easy questions. Clark is a trained interrogator and can break anyone given the right leverage. He has a sharp mind and he's good at his job and what he does best: talking. Clark is especially good at persuading people and chivalrously wheedles vital information out of women who aren't willing to spill until Clark has a try. For all his skill with small-town police work, Clark finds himself quite out of his element when bodies start turning up. Clark is less ready to believe that Tyler O'Neill is responsible, and doesn't mind taking extra time in his investigation to prove or disprove that. Clark is the eighth victim of The Killer in Season 1. Season 1 * Pilot (1st Episode) Sheriff Hudson appears on Riley Marra's iPad, talking about his main person-of-interest Tyler O'Neill. He believes Tyler murdered his ex-girlfriend, Nina Patterson. Later, he comes to Maggie Duval's house due to an unknown package. As he looks in, he discovers an animal's heart. Sheriff Hudson asks Maggie "why the hell would someone put this on your front porch?" Maggie reveals to him that she has a secret she's been keeping for a long time. Sheriff Hudson is ready to listen. Maggie tells him that she is Daisy and that she was the one who Brandon James was "obsessed with". Sheriff Hudson's smirk fades away as Maggie reveals to him that only her family called her Daisy and Brandon was shot at Wren Lake. At the end of the episode, Sheriff Hudson appears at George Washington High School and asks Noah Foster to come to the police station to answer a few questions about Brandon James. * Hello, Emma (2nd Episode) Sheriff Hudson appears questioning Noah about Brandon James. After this, Kieran arrives and talks with Sheriff Hudson. * Wanna Play A Game? (3rd Episode) Sheriff Hudson does a speech conference to the public and news reporters about the recent murders. He also appears at Rachel Murray's autopsy. * The Dance (9th Episode) Sheriff Hudson drive his patrol car to an unknown resident house. He takes a look at a car's liscence plate number and confronts someone to report the plate. Sheriff Hudson walks inside the empty house and looks around. However, he is soon knocked unconcious by The Killer. Later, Sheriff Hudson appears on a video footage at the Halloween Dance, bleeding and tied to a tree with rope. He grunts and groans in agony. * Revelations (10th Episode) At the beginning of the episode, Sheriff Hudson is located and found still tied up to the tree. Maggie accidentally disembowels Sheriff Hudson after she attempts to cut the rope in half. Due to his guts pouring out, Sheriff Hudson almost dies immediately. Season 2 * Jeepers Creepers (6th Episode) A photo of Clark is seen on the murder board. * When a Stranger Calls (12th Episode) It is revealed that Kieran was the one who murdered Clark out of anger. Clark is mentioned. Death Clark consults at the station with Maggie Duval the day of the George Washington High School Halloween Dance regarding the finally traced messages sent to Nina Patterson, Rachel Murray, Riley Marra and Emma Duval. They are traced to be made from a clone cell in use at a property off of Wren Lake and the Maddox property. Clark that afternoon drives out to the residence alone which when ran is a for lease property. Clark unbuckles the seat belt while opening the car door and gets out. Clark looks around for a moment, pulls his pants up and walks up to the house. Upon arriving to the garage, he notices a car in the driveway. Thinking that this is suspicious, Clark takes out his radio from the holder patches through to dispatch to have the plates ran. Clark then enters the unlocked house via the front entrance and receives no response in announcing his arrival. Turning a corner into the living room near the kitchen and a long corridor he notices the house mostly packed up aside a laptop on a dining room table connected as an extension of the living room. Clark upon viewing the open laptop sees that there a webcam box in the desktop's right corner that flashes between different locations: the station, The Duval house, Patterson home, Abandoned Hospital, Grindhouse Coffee Shop, Nightmare Level Gaming Store, Murray house, Maddox house at Wren Lake, Abandoned Bowling Alley, Belmont farm and the station. Clark then hears a thud from the inside the house and withdraws his firearm from his holster while announcing his presence in the empty house. Continuing around the corner to the hallway entrance out of the living room/dining room, The Killer follows silently him from behind, coming from the front entrance brandishing a fire poker. The Killer, stepping on a creaky floorboard behind Clark announces his presence. Clark spins around to shoot The Killer, but he knocks Clark out with the fire poker across the temple before he can pull the trigger. Off-screen: Clark is then taken unconscious by The Killer to the Anderson family home (Maggie's childhood home next door to the former James family home) and has stomach sliced from side to side and embedded with rope, which binds him to the Anderson's backyard tree which Brandon James would deposit gifts for Maggie. Clark upon regaining unconscious by nightfall as the George Washington Halloween dance commences is broadcast via video by The Killer to Emma, Noah Foster, chaperone Maggie and the rest of the dance attendees minus Brooke Maddox, Audrey Jensen, Kieran Wilcox and Jake Fitzgerald who had just departed. Clark, on screen, writhes around and continues grunting and moaning and trying to speak. The video feed which hacked to be displayed on Noah's auditorium projection screen behind the DJ turntables is eventually disconnected as The Killer comes into view. Upon reaching her mother at the station and deputy's crime scene Maggie realizes from the Daisy pendant put within the murdered Deputy's mouth and that it was a gift given to her mother by Brandon and left at her family home's backyard tree that the tree is where Clark is. Maggie, Emma and the police arrive at the Anderson property and Maggie with her surgical scissors attempts to free Clark who tries to tell her despite his grave injuries, barely coherent and nonsensical that it doesn't feel right. Maggie begins to cut through both sides of the rope holding him against the tree and upon pulling the rest from him releases his large and smaller intestines, accidentally disemboweling him. Clark dies almost instantly as Maggie attempts to push back in his stomach contents and Emma retreats in shock and disgust. Personality Clark is mature enough to put his police work above himself, taking on responsibilities that are not expected of him. He is a strong support for his son, Kieran, and continuously proves himself to be firmly on his son's side, willing to better himself for his future role as a newcomer to Lakewood. Clark's wisdom touches through on his understanding of responsibility and his willingness to set aside personal gain in order to better Lakewood. Clark grows in maturity and regality, becoming a symbol of power as Sheriff who instills respect in every creature, even his criminal enemies. His physical strength is not his only symbol of power, for his very voice and manner is often enough to draw the attention of his subjects, most often his son and Maggie. In addition to physically playing the role of Sheriff, Clark has a manner which demands respect. He does not stand for disrespect. Despite his strong exterior, Clark is kind-at-heart and stoic, showing respect for all women, even those who are perceived as to attempt to murder. He is not strictly business, often playing games with The Killer, and is unafraid of showing affection, as seen when he sees Noah and asks Noah to come down to the police station for some questions about Brandon James. In real life, Clark is just as chivalrous and soft-hearted as a man should be: treating all women with gentle respect and treating Kieran fairly, even when he and Kieran deliberately got into an argument. As a Sheriff and a father, Clark is instructive and wise, borne down by years of experience and instruction. His rule over Lakewood results in a period of prosperity, reflecting his reasonable and responsible approach to kingship. His lessons leave a deep imprint on Kieran, who learns from his father and him had issues, must be respected in order for balance to be maintained. Clark to be rational with courage and level-headed enough to know when interference is needed. If his family is endangered, Clark exposes his protective side, ready to throw himself into danger in order to keep those he loves, safe. Ultimately, Clark is willing to sacrifice his life for his family, proving his love to be stronger for his family than for himself. Trivia * His eagerness as a cop and good guy personality heavily resembles a continuation of Scream 4's Dewey Riley when he is Sheriff, but Clark wasn't as lucky having been murdered at the end of Season 1. * He and his ex-wife had a son together named Kieran. * His relationship with her at some point ended and his relationship with his son became distant as he was living with his mother and stepdad in Atlanta. * His relationship with Kieran was strained, but they did have some love for each other. * Brooke mentioned to Emma in I Know What You Did Last Summer that Kieran could not go into Clark's room as he was still grieving the loss of his father. * He is very inquisitive about Kevin Duval, Emma's father and Maggie's ex-husband as he suspects him to be the killer. * Noah and Tyler were his prime suspects of being the killer before he died * Clark is one of three main characters to be killed off in the Scream (TV Series). The other two being Will and Zoë. * Clark is the second character to appear in all episodes to die at the last. * When his son Kieran reveals himself as Piper Shaw's accomplice and the killer in When a Stranger Calls, he admits to killing his own father. * Clark share similarities with Kate Roberts and John Milton as all 3 were killed by their own child. Gallery 0407.jpg 0940.jpg 0058.jpg 0755.jpg 0754.jpg 0410.jpg 0402.jpg 0393.jpg 0196.jpg 0192.jpg 0193.jpg Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Parents